snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Branxton
Marcus Orion Branxton, youngest child of Cassandra Rae-Branxton and Doyle Branxton was born 20 July 2066 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He attended Hogwarts as a member of Ravenclaw House and graduated in 2084. He was well known for playing second Chaser for the Wigtown Wanderers, although he has now retired. Mo married his Hogwarts sweetheart Caterina Moretti on 9 July 2087. They currently reside on Loch Katrine in Scotland. Just the Basics *'Nicknames': Mo, Cactus, Mosef, Moses *'Hair Color: '''Brown *'Eye Color': Green *'Blood Status': Pureblood *'Height': 6'0" *'Childhood Home': Ambleside, Cumbria, UK *'Current Residence': Loch Katrine, Scotland, UK *'Wand: 11¾ Balanced Fir with Griffin claw core *'''Patronus: Quokka *'Boggart': Clowns *'Broom': Spudmore & Ellerby Cloudracer 2 * Children: ** Cooper Emilio, 26 June 2089 ** Coralee Vivienne, 9 October 2091 ** Mercer Doyle, 28 October 2094 ** Marina Sophia, 28 October 2094 Early History Marcus Orion was born at Hogwarts, although he has no memory of the castle as a home the way his older sisters do. Within a few weeks of his birth, the family had retired to Branthwaite Manor, the family home in Cumbria. It was a difficult decision, as Cassandra was still serving as Headmistress and would be separated from her three small children for several days at a time. Doyle acted as Marcus Orion's primary caregiver for much of his early years, as even after Cassandra retired from Hogwarts in 2067, she continued to play an active role with the Ministry of Magic, the ITF, and various philanthropic organizations. Still, the occasional separation from his mother didn't permanently damage Marcus Orion's relationship with her, and he's a warm, loving boy with good relationships with both his parents. Beauxbatons Academy Mo attended Beauxbatons Academy for two years. Although he had one sister each at both Beauxbatons Academy and Hogwarts, he was more inclined to follow the always-persistent Genevieve's advice - he selected Beauxbatons. Not only was his more gregarious sibling at that school, but she convinced him that living out of their mother's shadow was preferable. When she transferred to Hogwarts during the summer before his second year, Mo chose to stay on at Beauxbatons. Considered one of the top three schools in Europe, Beauxbatons Academy offers the standard core subjects, as well as a focus on magical fine arts and creative expression. Although Mo had many friends there, a happy side effect of his open and generous personality, he felt a vague dissatisfaction as his second year drew to a close. Not one to put words to unhappy feelings, Mo simply informed his family and friends that he wanted to attend Hogwarts. Most assumed the decision had to do with Genevieve leaving Beauxbatons for Hogwarts, and some thought Mo wanted to be closer to his close friend since childhood, West Odessa. The truth was much simpler and yet harder to put into words: even at 12, Mo recognized he wasn't getting the academic support he wanted, and he longed for the school his mother, sisters, and West spoke so highly about. Hogwarts Third Year Highlight Reel: Ice cream with Alice and Lex and Co. - Cactus - Express surfing with Lex - Vivi's List of Rules - Making the Quidditch team and getting Boomer from Vivi - Lint Roller Point Loss - Besties with Ab-Bot - Umbrella-ella-ella with Ella and Alice - Thor Hammer and Rings of Fire in Ancient Runes - Planet catching and hand holding in zero gravity - Cake metaphors and kitchen visits - Bludger to the face (and it was awesome) - Second hand holding and most depressing Tarot card reading ever (when Alice became Ace) - DIY potions with West - Naming an asterism after Selina the bat with West - Tree House Kisses - Top Ravenclaw Points earner and Herbology Star - Most Awkward Girlfriending of all time on the Express - Yearbook Superlatives: Most Likely to be on the Board of Governors Fourth Year Highlight Reel: Breaking up is hard to do (part 1)... with West - Breaking up is hard to do (part 2)... on the Hogwarts Express with Alice - Turnstiles, dustbunnies, and plastic cups (oh my!) - Birthday gift exchange with Dora in the RoR - Blues Brothers with Nigel - Giving up Boomer and becoming a Chaser - Curry (and jogging) with Alice, the friendship survives the break up - Photographs of horses and Cats - Getting fed by Dora and Minerva - Wandering in the Forbidden Forest hopped up on bad ice cream - Quidditch - Valentine's pizza making - Three-legged race with Cat in the goo - Girlfriending the Cupcake Girlfriend - Getting antlers from Dora - Mumblemumps - Knock out dueling with Cambridge - Dementors. Again. - Ravenclaws are First in Fun Slip N' Slide Quidditch party - Tower jumping with Alice - Top Ravenclaw Point earner all term, Divination Super Star, Student of the Term in CoMC, and Rune Master - Yearbook Superlatives: Most Likely to Invent or Discover Something Fifth Year Highlight Reel: '''Summer job with the Arrows - Losing his Alice!camera at the Diagon Alley street fair - the Quidditch Captain owl - Pajama Jammy Jam, bouncing and mattress sliding - Halloween at the Shrieking Shack - Ravenclaw v Slytherin Quidditch, Mo's first win as captain - Pinhole cameras and West quits the friendship - trying and failing to quit Alice - DIY moving photographs and developing solution - Ravenclaw v Hufflepuff, a hard-fought tie - Ravenclaw v Gryffindor, the embarrassing defeat - ocelot playtime and making up with Alice - Commentating the Hufflepuff v Slytherin match with Sophie - EBWEQBSC quiz bowl (Charms and HoM) with Kendall - Quidditch awards - Roaring in the Maize Maze with Bear!Alec - Dreaming of Summer Prefect Event, bubbles and chalk with Alice and Kat - Top Ravenclaw point earner all term, Herbology Star-flower, 2082 Aspiring Astronomers Association - Yearbook Superlatives: Cutest Couple, Most Likely to Start a Business, Most Likely to Initiate a Flash Mob Sixth Year '''Highlight Reel: Photography camp in Paris and Mo's first show - Making the England U-17 team - Sixteenth birthdays for everyone - Driving lessons and road trip with Cat, Nigel, Schuyler, and Dora - Kissed by the Kettleburn - CLEAN SLATE WITH WEST YAY - Birthday stuff with Dora - Top student Q&A in AR - Weird gray hair - Dance lessons - Prefect event (Tunnel of Love and Kissing Booth!Lex) - Atole & Titus playdate - West gets recruited - Picnic with Dora and Nigel - Alice and Mo discuss career goals - Goodbye to Seventh Years - Herbology Star-Flower, Rune Master, Top Ravenclaw Point Earner all term - Yearbook Superlatives: Most Likely to Become Minister for Magic, Most Likely to initiate wheelchair races in a retirement home Seventh Year Highlight Reel: Peru Jaunt and Zombie Chased - European backpack tour with West - No Quidditch announcement on the train and flipping out on the Headmistress - Birthday stuff with Dora (blanket forts and cake) - Giving up the badge to Kitridge - Claw buddy Maddie - Potions gift from Culloden (Developing Solution) - Dresser drawer owlery and raising owlets - Birthday princess Sophie - Arrows and Puddlemere Tryouts over Christmas - Motorcycle gift from the parentals - Blizzards and the coldest winter ever ever - Making a corridor!meadow with Cat (and Peeves ruins it) - Game night with Nigel and Dora - Boat races across the lake with Nigel and the girls - History of Magic Top Student List - Second Highest Ravenclaw Point Earner - Wanderer Tryouts - Open Tryouts - Yearbook Superlatives: Mr. Hogwarts, Most likely to play professional Quidditch Personality If there is such a thing as being too nice, Mo Branxton could be accused of it. Positive and happy-go-lucky, Mo has always been quick to find the silver lining - even in the darkest of clouds. Perhaps a result of being the doted-on youngest child of loving but busy parents, or perhaps because he was much younger than his boisterous and mischievous older sisters, Mo is a diplomat of the first order and has a serious problem with trying to please people (sometimes to his own detriment). Recent years have tempered Mo's personality, helping him find balance between making other people happy and seeking his own happiness, and shaping his naively credulous and loving nature into one that is less quick to trust - but is more capable of empathy and sincerity. Career Mo was recruited by the Wigtown Wanderers right out of Hogwarts, and he played as a starting Chaser for a number of very successful seasons. Although he focused on his Quidditch career, Mo nurtured his interest in photography by attending university level courses and submitting photographs to magazines and contests during his off season. He was gratified to have his work published in a few nature magazines before he was approached by a literary agent, who encouraged Mo to develop a pitch for a photography collection in book form. From this initial conversation, Mo's idea for a book following the travels of Newt Scamander was born. He spent several off seasons traveling the world to take his pictures, first alone and then with his wife. From February through June 2089, Mo's work was displayed at the Framed! Art Gallery. The show “XXXXX” showcased 22 photographs to promote the publication of Mo's book. “In Newt’s Eyes: Fantastic Beasts Revisited” was published in June 2089. Mo's second gallery show "Abode" ran from January through May 2094. This show is also intended to promote the publication of his new book, "Abide With Me: Wizarding Homes in the UK". His book is scheduled for publication in June 2094. Following his retirement from Quidditch, Mo became a full time photographer, which allows him to make his own schedule. He specializes in nature and creature photographs, and he hates studio shoots. Friends and Relatives Cassandra Rae-Branxton - Mother person. Doyle Branxton - Father person. Genevieve Branxton - Sister person. Sophia Branxton - Other sister person. Maximus James - Brother-in-law West Odessa - Best friend since birth (at least). Team mate and fellow Wanderer. Occasional competition for the hearts of fickle Gryffindor women (or at least one). Roommate. Brother. Best friend. Alice Fischer - Best friend since she broke his heart. Once kissing cake buddy; now withering critic of his faults. Quidditch player and ocelot mama. Best and worst person alive. Caterina Moretti - Once Cupcake Girlfriend, now Mermaid Wife. Adventure partner. Fish bird girl. Mama to a menagerie. Sweetest and prettiest and cleverest person ever. Love of Mo's life and mother of his children. Category:Class of 2084 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Quidditch Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Seer Category:Alumni Category:Wigtown Wanderers Category:Wizarding University Category:Second generation